powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Not So Awesome Blossom
Not So Awesome Blossom is a twelfth episode in the fourth season of in The Powerpuff Girls. Synopsis Blossom, for unknown reasons, loses her confidence and inteligence. When Buttercup destroys Mojo Jojo’s robots, she replaces Blossom as the leader. Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo, using the Blossom's situation, kidnaps Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium. Plot Robot - Henchmans of Mojo Jojo attack the Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls have a hope to Blossom, but instead of attack the robots, she does a raspberry and avoids the shots, which there are destroy the shop, museum and opera. A moment later, Buttercup helps Blossom win with robots. At home, the bad luck of Blossom has no end. After damage the doll, overturning the castle of blocks, injuring Bubbles and Professor, broken Blossom runs away from home to an unknown place. She left a note, which explains a reason, why she left home. After she left, Mojo Jojo puts up a ransom note on the door (in place of a note that Blossom left). Professor Utonium goes outside and reads Blossom's and Mojo Jojo's notes, but follows the Mojo's note (which describes a fake fact that Blossom was kidnapped) and Professor gets kidnapped yourself. Bubbles and Buttercup (as the leader now) get in contact with Professor and Mojo Jojo, then girls try to go and find Professor. Meanwhile, Blossom gets a job in Hot Dog on a Skewer, ''but even here the bad luck doesn't leave her. Mojo calls to Blossom, who says that he has her sisters and dad. Blossom flies to Mojo Jojo's Lair, but Mojo put Bubbles, Buttercup and the Professor at ransom. After a short conversation, Blossom thinks of plan, how to help her sisters, Professor and how to beat Mojo. Fortunately, Blossom regains her confidence, saves her dad and sisters, while she takes Mojo Jojo to Jail. After the events, Professor, together with Buttercup and Bubbles enjoys the meal at ''Hot Dog on a Skewer and congratulate Blossom. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Buttercup **Bubbles *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo Quotes :a battle between Blossom and one of Mojo's robots :Blossom: Okay! It's just you and me! Let's see what you got! :blows a raspberry at the robot ---- :Professor read's Mojo's note over the hotline :Professor: "Bubbles, Buttercup or whichever of the two remaining Powerpuff Girls has answered the hotline, listen closely. Pay attention. Consentrate intently on the words coming from my mouth. I, the Professor, am being held prisoner. I am being kept against my will in a location not of my choosing. If you desire my safe return you must..." Oh, excuse me. Could you please move you finger? :Mojo: Sorry. :Professor: Thank you. "...come to the lair of Mojo Jojo together, not alone. Indepently..." :Buttercup: I think we need to go to Mojo's and save the Professor. :Bubbles: Again?! Trivia * Apparently, there is a cell-phone version of the hotline in this episode. * Bubbles is obviously not happy that she and Buttercup have to go to Mojo's to rescue Utonium again since they already did in "Mr. Mojo's Rising." Goofs * The girls' bedroom is wrong in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4